


jenny was a friend of mine

by punkrocklouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, M/M, its v short, just something to make up for my hiatus, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrocklouis/pseuds/punkrocklouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis thought his husband was beautiful when he slept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jenny was a friend of mine

Louis thought his husband was beautiful when he slept. The way Harry’s chocolate curls were splayed everywhere, the way his milky skin shone in the sunlight. He was the essence of beauty to Louis. Louis loved this boy, since the moment he laid eyes on the boy.

  
He was only eighteen when they met, curls unruly and a grin slapped on his face everywhere he went. Louis was entranced by the boy, himself sitting at the bar and watching the boy clinging to others on the dance floor. Louis was twenty at the time, curiosity getting the better of him when he went up to the boy and introduced himself. And Harry loved it. Harry loved the way Louis's cinnimon brown hair was tossed every which way, he loved those piercing blue eyes that grew soft around him, he loved the way Louis's crisp voice spoke, like autumn leaves crunching in the grass. They fell in love.

  
It wasn't very hard, Harry needed somewhere to live (he was tired of imposing a burden on his parents, Harry'd said) and Louis needed a flatmate. Harry walked around naked all the time, and Louis never kept his eyes off the milky skin of the boy's ass. Harry cooked him meals, and in return Louis would give him sweet kisses. They would make love in all different places, Louis kissing promises of proposals into Harry's young skin and Harry mumbling noises in agreement.

  
The beautiful way Harry's voice changed when he was with Louis was what amazed the older man. His voice would get lower and slower, making sure Louis was happy. He was. Louis was beyond happy with Louis, crinkles by his eyes that his mum hadn't seen since Louis was a wee boy. His mum was so thankful of Harry, so grateful for making her boy happy again. Louis just smiled softly, head nuzzling into Harry's neck. Harry's voice was always timid, except when he was angry. He was angry only twice around Louis, once at Louis, and once at a guy at the bar trying to get into his boyfriend's pants.

  
The first time Harry yelled at Louis was the bar incident. Not much happened then, except Louis trying to prevent a fight from breaking out (though he doubted Harry could hurt anyone). But the second time he got angry at Louis was when he told him. Tears streamed down Harry's face, and Louis held the boy close and didn't let go until Harry stopped sobbing. When I was ten years old I had melenoma. He had said it so casually, Harry thought he was joking. Louis shook his head though, and Harry yelled at him, crying and sobbing out streams of curse words and Louis's soothing voice mumbling how it was gone and it wasn't going to come back.

  
They got married soon after Louis's confession about the cancer. Louis wanted to wait a while until Harry was at least twenty, but Harry insisted they do it sooner in case any signs of cancer came back. They didn't of course, but Harry and Louis were both glad they had an earlier wedding. They exchanged vows and kisses and sweet whispers, rings and drinks and cake, and later, lovebites and hickeys and orgasms.

  
They adopted a child when Louis was twenty two. They'd been married for two years and they were ready. They chose a baby, waiting a long seven months (Louis was twenty three when they first held him) before traveling to Russia to pick up their son. They named him Ezikel Ren Tomlinson, and they shared their love with yet another person in their life.

  
Everything grows old one time or another. Louis found his first grey hair when he was twenty six, though Harry insisted it was from the blond Louis thought was a good idea when he was drunk. Ezikel was three years old, and he had his first set of stitches when he fell off the monkey bars and had to be rushed to the emergency room (Harry had made a few jokes about Ezikel's initials being E.R. and Louis smacked him across the chest).

  
Louis thought his husband was beautiful when he slept. The Cupid's bow separating Harry's lips from his milky skin was his favorite attribute. The sun seeped through the curtains of the dusty home, and Louis stared at his husband in awe at just how beautiful he was. His skin was perfect, not a flaw in sight and his hair splayed across the pillow. Louis wanted to run his hands through it, but he restrained himself. Mounings were never good for Louis, he was always so irritable and cranky, but for Harry, he was always so happy, so alive. When he woke, he was alive and well, ready to liven up another soul. Because Harry touched souls.  
Louis thought his husband was beautiful when he slept. Harry would always curl up in his arms. Louis watched him grow up, watched as his hair grew and Harry grow taller than him. And soon Harry was all grown up, mature and responsible, and still madly in love with Louis.

  
Louis thought his husband was beautiful when he slept. But he loved it so much more when Harry was awake. When Harry was awake, he was alive, beautiful flowing curls bouncing and not a care in the world. When Harry was awake, he was alive. When Harry was awake, he was alive.  
Was.

 

 

 

"Papa, will you wake Daddy up soon?"

  
"No, Ezikel, let him sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> something to make up my hiatus. it's short I know it's just a Drabble.


End file.
